Shin Keroro Presents: The Molar The Merrier!
by hannafechik98
Summary: Shin Keroro has his first loose tooth, which is very painful, but he is hesitant to let Keroro pull it out of him! Unfortunately, the superiors know best!


The platoon was all together in the main room of the base up to their usual planning. Shin Keroro sat next to original Keroro, up to "small child" matters. Shin Keroro had gotten a loose tooth and it was about ready to come out, but from being touched constantly, the gum around it was starting to become sore. Shin Keroro was in pain from it, but yet he kept it hidden from his leader, in fear of what he'd do. Shin whimpered a little, as he tried to loosen up the tooth. "Shin, are you okay?", Keroro asked in suspicion. "Yes sir!", Shin Keroro said cheerfully giving a thumbs up to his leader and "big brother". Shin Keroro looked up to Keroro as an older brother. Shin was a clone after all, and he always felt so close to Keroro, he also got along quite well with the other platoon memebers, except he still had a small rivalry with Private Tamama.

Shin Keroro went back to work on his tooth, but when he touched it, a sharp pain shot straight through his gum nerves, making him cry out. "Ow ow ow!", Shin cried as tears came out of his eyes. Keroro turned suddenly and he glared at Shin suspiciously. "There really is something wrong isn't there?", he said narrowing his eyes. "No, I'm fine, really!", Shin giggled nervously. "Sarge, please shut him up! He's been whining all morning.", Tamama said gritting his teeth in annoyance. Keroro turned to Shin Keroro and sighed, "Alright Shin, what's wrong? Is something hurting you?", Keroro interrogated the clone. Shin, realizing he could not keep his tooth problem hidden any longer, said out loud,"I have a loose tooth!", he cried out. This caused another moment of whimpering from the pained little tadpole. "Wait how could he have a loose tooth already? That doesn't happen until age 6. He's only 5!", Keroro wondered. "That just happens sometimes.", Kululu said. "It's very loose, but it hurts a lot!", Shin Keroro wailed. "Then stop wiggling it. It will fall out when it's ready." Giroro said in a rather harsh tone. "I can't! I just want to get it out. It hurts real bad!", Shin said completely in tears. "How bad does it hurt?", Keroro asked. "Uh, well like this kind of.", Shin Keroro spread his hands apart to show hard the pain was. "Umm Shin, when was the last time you have washed your hands?", Keroro asked suddenly worried. "I don't know. Maybe a very,very long time ago.", Shin said. "Along time ago Huh? Ugh, Shin that's very unsanitary!", Keroro said in disgust. "But what has that got to do with my tooth?", Shin asked confused. "If you touch dirty surfaces, not clean your hands afterwards, and put your fingers in your mouth, it will force dirt and such into your gum line and cause it to get infected. You'll really regret that. Kukuku!", Kululu chuckled. At that moment Shin started to sweat as well as getting an uneasy feeling in his stomach. "Well did you learn a little lesson today?", Keroro asked in a sort of amused tone. "Yes!", Shin cried. "Which tooth is it?", Keroro asked hurriedly. Shin opened his mouth and pointed to his top left molar. Keroro looked closer at the clone's open mouth, to check for redness, inflammation and exactly which tooth Shin was pointing to. After about 30 seconds, Shin closed his mouth and backed away nervously from the frog who was trying to probe his mouth. "Alright men, huddle.", Keroro said. Keroro, Giroro, Tamama, Kululu, and Dororo huddled together. "Oh God. Okay Kululu, I think you better take a look at his tooth. I can't seem to find where the problem is, and I certainly can't be putting my fingers in his mouth without wearing a rubber glove.", Keroro explained. "I agree. I'll take a look." Kululu said obediently. The five frogs broke the huddle and turned to look at Shin Keroro who was painfully rubbing his mouth. "Uh Shin, you wouldn't mind letting Kululu take a look would you? Shin backed away further,"Please don't!", he wimpered. Keroro sighed, "Common Shin. I swear it's not going to hurt." he said. "I'm just going to look, and I swear I won't do anything that painful.", Kululu said. "No, I won't do it!", Shin cried. "Heh, you're not making this any easier kid.", Giroro quipped, crossing his arms. "Kululu, sanitize your hands and get a glove on. I'll handle Shin with the other three.", Keroro said nudging Kululu. Kululu got up to do what he was told.

Shin, sweating and panting nervously, turned and tried to run, but Keroro reached out and grabbed him by the arm. "Let go of me Please!", Shin howled, as he struggled to get free from his leader's grip. "Shh Shin!, somebody's gonna here you!", Keroro tried to silence the clone, and sensing the worst he grabbed Shin by the other arm. Giroro, Tamama, and Dororo just stood there watching awkwardly. "Will you guys like help me hold him down?!", Keroro shouted out to the corporal, lance corporal, and private. Shin Keroro struggled all the more, and just when he finally got loose from his leader's grip, Keroro, Giroro, Tamama, and Dororo quickly tackled him down, successfully pinning him to the floor. Shin tried to break free from their grip and get up, but it wasn't any use when his limbs _and_ head were being tightly held onto by four of his superiors. "No, no! Please let me go.", Shin Keroro cried. "Shin Keroro Kun shush! Calm down! It's okay!", Dororo commanded the child, and that made shin sort of relax. Kururu walked up and looked down and the fully restrained Shin Keroro, his hands sanitized, holding a glove in his left hand. "Wait, why do you have a glove? Are going to have to touch it?!", Shin asked as his heartbeat starting to speed up. Kululu bent over the nervous tadpole,"I'm afraid so. Kukuku.", he laughed. "No, don't pull it out please!", Shin cried. "I'm just looking. If it hurts that badly and needs to come out, then I might have to.", Kululu said in a rather disturbing tone. "Now open up.", the sergeant major directed, Shin kept his mouth closed tightly, but Keroro managed to pry it open. "Now to probe out the culprit.", Kululu said and snapped the rubber glove on, which made Shin Keroro tremble in fear. Kululu put his gloved fingers into the tadpole's mouth and probed around of the source of the problem, and finally felt the loose tooth, which made Shin Keroro sputter in pain. "I see now, it's his top left molar tooth.", Kululu said, and shined a light into the tadpole's mouth and examined the gumline, which looked very red and sore. "Oh yeah, that looks very inflamed. With the constant touching the tooth,it has irritated the gum around it" , Kululu said calmly. Keroro looked closer at the problem, "I can see. That looks very irritated.", Keroro said, almost grossed out by what he saw, "So, what do we do?", he questioned the sergeant major. "Unless he wants it to get infected, it's gonna have to be extracted from him. In which, it will just be quickly ripped out.", Kululu said in a gleefully darkish voice. At hearing this, poor Shin Keroro was so freaked out that he gradually fainted, while his five superiors watched in awkward silence. Keroro rolled his eyes, "Nice going Kululu.", he said sarcastically, Kululu just laughed. "Ugh, Kululu, maybe you better let me handle it. I really don't trust you extracting any teeth." "You sure? Kukuku.", Kululu asked. Keroro nodded, "But, you could help a little, just by soaking up blood.", Keroro smiled, slanting his eyes. Shin Keroro woke up, and with a single jolt managed to break free from the grip of his superiors. The poor little tadpole could not bear the thought, he was soon going to be roughly restrained again, so all he could do was enjoy being free for a minute. "Okay, how are we going to mange this? He's going to have to be tied up or something.", Tamama suggested. Shin Keroro stood still, he was cornered from all ends, by his superiors, and there was no way of escaping this. He had to let his leader extract the tooth no matter how agonizing it would be. Keroro went to wash his hands, while the other four enclosed on him. "Okay, you can grab me, and keep me still.", Shin said obediently but teary-eyed.

Giroro and Dororo looked at eachother and nodded. Giroro wrapped his arms tightly around Shin, making sure he couldn't move around that much, while Dororo just held the tadpole's head still, Tamama sat and kept a close eye. Keroro then came up to them and crouched to Shin's level. "Just all hyped up to play doctor.", Keroro chuckled, and he pulled a rubber glove on. Kululu kneeled down beside Keroro, cloth at the ready in case a lot of blood was involved. "Okay, open wide.", Keroro directed Shin, and Shin did so. Keroro put his fingers in Shin's mouth and searched or the tooth, "Top left molar right?", Keroro asked, and Shin nodded. Keroro gripped on to the tooth and carefully but quickly tried to pull it out from the gumline. Shin whimpered a little, but stayed very calm. Shin realized with the heavy taste of blood in his mouth meant that the tooth was finally out. Shin let out a sigh of relief at no longer having to worry the pain. "There, it's out. That wasn't so bad, at all. But there does seem to be a lot of blood. It's kind of dripping from your mouth.", Keroro pointed out. Kululu, at hearing this, pushed the cloth into the empty space where the tooth was to stop the bleeding. "Mission accomplished for now.", Keroro sighed, removing the glove from his hand. Shin held the tooth in his hand and smiled with relief. "I also thought I'd mention, that when Keronians loose or damage pearmanent teeth, new ones will always grow in, so you have nothing to worry about.", Kululu said. "Thanks big brother!", Shin said hugging Keroro, Keroro chuckled and said,"Your welcome.", and hugged Shin back.

lesson-Don't hide your pain, it can only make it worse. Sometimes there maybe things that aren't fun but have to be done.


End file.
